


Love the Way You Lie

by Nessann



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessann/pseuds/Nessann
Summary: Bucky's gut turned to lead, Steve had dropped the towel from his hips the red handprints still welted on the fair skin. He turned away he swore he wouldn’t leave bruises again, never hit him like that again.





	Love the Way You Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how to tag this I'm not sure what tags its needs. Or if it needs any trigger warnings.

 

He couldn’t put words to what had happen, just to how he felt. His breath caught in his windpipe, the feeling was the same as an old injury he had one time he had been defrosted, where he had a steel pipe stuck through his throat. He took a deep breath, faught for breath against his body fighting while he could.  
His head felt fogged while his hands ran down Steve’s body the smooth skin stretched over, now, thick muscle and sinew. He felt High with the feeling of the control he had over the super soldier. Drowning in the love he felt for the man. But every time he came back he felt as if Steve hated him.

  
They had agreed to meet at the club Tony had set up. He had been running a little late and when he got there he saw someone running their hands up and down Steve’s sides. HIs temper flared he accused, Steve’s face when he answered was of confusion he hadn’t known the guy. But his arms had dropped to his sides and his shoulders slumped, for a moment before his spine straightened and he looked Bucky in the eye. “I’m leaving you” he had said. Bucky’s mind went blank, before he grabbed Steve’s arm swinging him back against his chest. “come back. no, you arn’t.” Pulling Steve to a back room and setting his back side on fire. He could tell from the cries from Steve he loved it. The way his body arched into the burn. The bruises didn’t fade for a few days. Bucky felt ashamed at the evidence of his stregnth against Steve’s skin.

 

Bucky loved him, His breath caught while he watched the man move around their house, the same almost silent steps from when they shared an apartment before the war, he felt the butterflies in his gut again, the flutter giving off a deep warm fuzz that traveled to his head. Chills down his spine when he caught a glimpse of Steve’s smile.

  
His gut turned to lead, Steve had dropped the towel from his hips the red handprints still welted on the fair skin. He turned away he swore he wouldn’t leave bruises again, never hit him like that again.

  
The fight they got into left Bucky torn, wrestling with the other super soldier, nails clawing scratches into the flesh of his shoulder and back, Steve’s neck arched back the expanse exposed to Bucky’s teeth as he bit. He had thrown him down to the mats, pinned him. Lost himself in that Moment, even though Steve hated to be taken under when they were in the tower. Bucky could barely control the rage when Steve got mad back.

  
Natasha side eyed him, Tony had hinted, Bruce grimaced and tried to explain, T’Chala had flat out told him to go their separate ways when he saw the bruises. Bucky couldn’t, they didn’t know him. But he had promised after the last. He could restrain himself. He won't get another chance. He lied, now he stands in front of the floor to ceiling window, watching Steve pull his bags out the front of the tower, the many, many floors below. Tears slide down his face, the pain coursing through his heart.

  
As Steve waited on the curb for Happy to bring around the car Bucky raced down the halls and stairs, jumping between rails as he fell bending the spiral steel.  
He panted as he caught Steve’s arm as he grabbed for his bag. “I know we said things, did things that we didn’t mean and fall back into the same patterns, Same routine.” Steve pulled his arm out of Bucky’s flesh hand. “Your temper is just as bad as mine, you’re the same as me but when its love your just as blinded.” he yelled back backing up a few steps closer to where Happy was waiting.

  
“Baby, please come back, its wasn’t you, Baby, it was me.” Bucky’s throat closed over the words. He felt the hollow in his chest opening watching Steve back away from him.

  
“Maybe our relationship isn’t as crazy as it seems. We're what happens when a tornado meets a volcano, All I know I know is I love you too much to walk away.” Steve’s voice broke over the words. Bucky looked stunned at the confession.

  
“Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk, I told you its my fault. Next time I’m pissed....” his apology falls hollow, they both know it’s a lie. “I’m tired of the games, I want you back, I know I’m a liar.”

  
As Steve walked ahead of him back into the tower, a gleam of fire passed behind Bucky’s eyes making him gasp at the image that crossed his mind. Steve struggling against restraints on the bed as the room was engulfed in flames that burned around them.

 


End file.
